Trekdrabbles  Aboard the old Enterprise
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: A few drabbles from the classic series...
1. He's dead, Jim!

Many thanks to _Chemistress_ who helped me translating these drabbles.

However I'm the one to blame for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>He's dead, Jim!<strong>

„He's dead, Jim!"

With an apologetic face Dr. McCoy looked up to the Captain.

„I've told you that this whole away-mission was a stupid idea! I knew it would come to this!"

„Bones, please", Kirk warded off with a grim face.

„Well, nevertheless it's true", McCoy mumbled.

„Our away-missions never work out and always I have to pick up the pieces in the end."

McCoy straightened up and threw an angry look at Kirk.

„Call Scotty to beam us back! I'm very curious how you will explain to Spock that you ruined his record-player, because you wanted secret dance

lessons!"


	2. Fascinating

**Fascinating**

„Interesting", Spock noted and raised his eyebrows. „Highly illogical, but nevertheless interesting. I find it time and again extremely fascinating

to study the technical achievements of a civilization."

He looked around attentively.

„Really, exceedingly fascinating", he repeated and raised his eyebrows even a bit higher.

"However, I see myself unable to conceive the particular sense of this special structure", he then admitted and looked back and forth between

Kirk and McCoy_._

The captain grinned while McCoy just snorted: „You pointy-eared party pooper! Now hurry on and finally get in. One should think you

have never seen a roller coaster before!"


	3. Failure malfunction

**Failure malfunction**

„Fascinating", Spock groaned and fingered with well covered disgust and

less well hidden horror the peculiar thing which had materialized without

preliminary warning on his head and threatened to slip over his pointed ears.

Finally, after a detailed analysis of the circumstances he drew the only logical conclusion.

"Captain, I am afraid there is a failure malfunction in the transporter ", he explained calmly and linked his hands behind his back.

Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes slightly irritated.

"No, Spock, that's all right. Now put your party hat back on and blow out the candles on your birthday cake!"


	4. Illogical

**Illogical**

Spock looked with a raised eyebrow from Captain Kirk to Dr. McCoy and back.

„Jim", he started, „Your behaviour toward Dr. McCoy is more than just illogical. I do not understand why you persist to claim that

McCoy's breakfast should taste better than your own. The aliment are totally identical and there is no reason to snap at McCoy."

When Captain Kirk didn't react to his question Spock's second eyebrow wandered up and a slight frown crept into his almost emotionless face.

Spock shook his head while he closed the cage and resolved to never care for Uhura's rabbits again.


	5. Confession

**Confession**

„… not just my Captain. You are much more, you are my friend. And more than that."

Spock paused.

His eyebrows danced up and someone who really knew him would be able to see the trace of a smile in the corner of his lips.

"You are a brother to me", he proceeded, "a related mind. It might be illogical, but I love you. You are the missing half of my soul. Jim, tell me…"

Spock broke off and ordered the computer to delete this file.

He wouldn't have to tell Jim what he felt for him.

He would know.


	6. Spock's thoughts

**Spock's thoughts**

I betrayed my father's expectations –

I was too human.

I rejected my mother's affection and hurt her –

I wanted to be vulcan.

The spear in her heart is the spear in my heart.

I am her.

T'Pring preferred cool logic over everything I could offer her –

Me, the halfblood.

I've chosen my companions carefully, swore to serve them,

to protect them.

Particularly the one,

the one who knows me and loves me.

The one who looks behind my logic and sees the heart which is committed to him

– will be forever.

I love you, Captain is written in my heart.


	7. Harder

**Harder**

„Yeees, Spock! That's so great! Deeper, Spock, deeper! Ohhh, That's perfect", Kirk sighed.

„And harder, Spock, much harder, please!", begged Kirk and looked over his shoulder at Spock.

"Fascinating, Captain. The endorphins your body produces compromise your ability to judge. This results in the fact

that you are no longer capable to understand the illogicality of your wish. I have to decline specificly to treat

you any more forceful. The risk of an injury stands in no relation to your present sense of well-being."

"Spock, I can't see why it should be dangerous if you massage my uptight spine harder."


End file.
